


Late Night Games Of Hide And Seek

by scalphunter



Series: Scenes Unlikely To See (or Avengers Tower Files) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Other, Other fictional characters mentioned, Prompt Fill, Sorry Not Sorry, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You accuse me of being a child and yet I feel like I am playing hide and seek with you, Cap’ Tony mutters, scrubs a lazy and tired hand through his hair...</p>
<p>Steve & Tony friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Games Of Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bit of fluff basically.   
> These two make me smile <3

‘Are you serious, Rogers?’ Tony stands on the thirteenth floor of the tower, unamused, as he ascended after he finds his access codes to his personal lab rescinded.

And guess who did that.

That, that above, wasn’t a question.

‘You accuse me of being a child and yet I feel like I am playing hide and seek with you, Cap’ Tony mutters, scrubs a lazy and tired hand through his hair and has the smallest urge to suddenly scream (he doesn’t – Natasha would kill him, he really needs to intall the sound proofing in this place). ‘Jarvis, where's Steve Rogers?’

‘Unable to locate. Captain Rogers has asked me to obscure his whereabouts’ Jarvis replies smoothly.

‘Jarvis, baby, are you telling me that he gave you code-‘

‘Jericho-8971, sir. Correct, sir’

‘This is insanity. I am playing hide and seek with Captain America – it’s like a very, very, weird dream, like the ones I had a s a kid - what – why- can at least tell me why, J?’ Tony asks and he's not pouting.

‘It is in my opinion that the Captain wishes to see if you could locate him without my help, sir’ and Tony groans, his mind going back to a conversation the two had had. Well, conversation was putting it lightly.

_\--‘So if Jarvis were to go ‘offline’, what would happen?’ Steve asks, all puppy-like curiosity that makes Tony want to bang his head repeatedly on the nearest surface because no one is that adorable. And right. And able to pin-point his exact fears and worries without trying. Other than Pepper. He doesn’t know what he would do without them, or Jarvis. They’re becoming his lifelines and his motives and reasons and…_

_What he says is-_

_‘He’s an extension of my genius. I’d use that, obviously’ and therein lies the problem--_

‘Right, so Spangles wants me to see if I can find him without using you. There are seventy floors, a room range varying from one room per floor to five, excluding cupboards and walking wardrobes. He could be anywhere. Unless he’s in the gym but—‘ if it were possible for Jarvis to cough, that is the sound the AI makes. Tony tilts his head. ‘So he’s not in his comfort zone. That excludes the pool, the private library and kitchen. Good god Rogers that really says something about you. He avoids the landing pad, unless he’s sketching, then he doesn’t leave for three solid hours and – I rather like this’ Tony’s brain has woken up again and is humming, projecting and analysing and he’s lighting up the floor as he walks in blue. ‘I feel like Sherlock Holmes – aha!’ Tony stops, the elevator door pings open and he steps inside. ‘He’s the Captain Watson to my Sherlock Holmes’ Tony muses aloud.

‘Are you inferring that Captain Rogers is the Americanised Doctor Watson from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle’s novels, sir?’ Jarvis quips.

‘There are parallels. Both decorated soldiers, both sincere and caring, both dull and brilliant, both put up with…’ Tony trails off, his inner monologue continues but he stops the elevator and then taps a floor button.

The elevator doors open and Tony grins, as standing with his arms folded, a congratulatory smirk on his face his is very own Watson (this one, is six feet tall and has punched through walls) in Tony’s own boudoir.

‘We both put up with insane geniuses’ Steve says simply and Tony rolls his eyes.

‘Jarvis’ he scolds.

‘Apologies, sir’

‘I will sell your parts to a university, and it won't be MIT. It'll be Yale or a poly. Don’t think I won’t’ he threatens and Steve’s smirk widens into an honest smile.

‘Two geniuses who have sleep issues. Go to bed Tony’ and the soldier walks to him, clapping on the shoulder which makes Tony sway slightly left and actually, that bed (Italian cotton sheets – thread count higher than the cost for Paris Hilton’s plastic surgery – Pepper’s choice) does look quite inviting.

Tony blinks.

‘You did all this, to make me sleep?’

‘Yep’ Steve nods, now at his doorway, shrugging like it isn’t at all out of the ordinary.

They don’t do this.

Or maybe they do.

‘Goodnight, _Holmes_ ’ and he salutes easily, before disappearing, the door shutting and Tony scrunches up his face in bewilderment.

‘You too, _Watson_ ’ he says to the empty room, shakes his head and undresses before face planting the bed in a dramatic fashion.

 

He doesn’t know until a couple of years later, that Jarvis keeps the entire interlude on record. It’s stored in the hidden sub-route space along with snapshots of Tony and Pepper (photographs, conversation snippets, and messages) and a snapshots of himself and Rhodey when they were younger. Nor does Tony know until a couple of years later, the file Jarvis creates is saved as:

_Holmes & Watson (Avengers Style: The Greatest Friendship Ever To Evolve)._

_Audio file located under 8971._

_\--‘Jarvis, when I was a kid, I used to read the Sherlock Holmes stories from the used paperbacks in the bookstores on 9 th. Bucky always liked them. He tried to solve the crimes and never once got them right. He liked Moriarty’s side kick more: Moran, the sniper, the other – cold-soldier. I still don’t know why. I guess I always pictured myself as Dr Watson…’ _

PAUSE IN RECORDING. BREATHING AND SILENCE.

_‘…You could say that Tony, with all his infuriating bordering on narcissistic tendencies and his genius is the closest embodiment of the world’s greatest detective this world will ever know. It’s been over 70 years for me, since I picked up a copy of A Sign Of Four or The Scarlet Woman, and it’s taken that long to find the Sherlock Holmes to my Watson. Jarvis?’_

_‘Yes, Captain Rogers?’_

_‘Don’t tell Tony any of that, okay?’_

_‘Right you are, sir’_

AUDIO FILE ENDED.


End file.
